Should've told you
by Hazelyn12
Summary: It is inspired by six billion secrets website. It is a story about regrets
1. Start of something new

Inspired by six billion secrets website

Scene: Cody and Bailey are 8 years old. It was father's day!

The kids have brought their fathers with them. One by one they introduce their daddy to everyone. Kids who doesn't have their fathers with them just got to tell everyone what their father is like.

Mrs. T: Cody it's your turn!

Cody didn't know what to do. His hasn't seen his father since he took Zack with him. He feels like his father hates him. He didn't have anything to say. He started to cry and left the classroom.

The bell rang and everyone was out of the room. Mrs. T just shrugged off what happened to Cody.

Bailey was walking in the hallway. She saw Cody in a corner crying his eyes out. She wasn't sure why but she wanted to comfort him.

Bailey: Hey! Cody right?  
>Cody: Yeah! Who are you?<p>

Bailey: I'm Bailey, Bailey Pickett.

Cody: I can't really say nice meeting you.

Bailey: So why did you leave?

Cody: I felt embarrassed. My daddy isn't here.

Bailey: It's nothing to be embarrassed about. My daddy isn't here too. He is in Kansas working for us to have food and shelter.

Cody: But you don't understand. My daddy doesn't love me. He loves Zack because he is athletic and I'm just some nerd to him.

Bailey: Sorry to hear that. But hey cheer up! You have your mom that loves you, don't you?

Cody: You're right! And I love her too. Thanks for cheering me up Bailey!

Bailey: No problem! Friends?

Cody: The best! Come 'on we're gonna be late for class.


	2. I'l always protect you

Cody and Bailey were playing on the playground. They were having so much fun playing with Bailey's new ball. It's given by her father.

But then a group of fifth graders came.

The leader spoke.

"Hey! Can I have that ball?"

Cody: Actually we're still playing with it. You can borrow it later.

Leader: I think I made myself clear. I. want. That. Ball.

* Not sensing the threat *

Bailey: But we're playing with it.

Leader: We asked you nicely!

* as they were getting ready to tackle Bailey, Cody got in the way. *

Cody fell on the hard ground.

Bailey just dropped the ball and ran to Cody.

Bailey: Why'd you do that?

Leader: Well we asked you nicely.

Bailey: Just look at what you done to him.

Leader: Whatever. Come 'on guys this isn't even fun anymore.

Bailey: Does it hurt Cody?  
>Cody: It doesn't hurt that much.<p>

* Cody's nose crinkled *

Bailey: You're lying! Why did you do that? Come on let's get you to the nurse.

Bailey helped Cody get up.

As they were walking in the hallway,

"That really hurts" Cody said.

"It should've been me you know" Bailey said in a sad way.

"Yeah. I know. That's why I got in the way. I couldn't let them hurt my best friend! As long as I'm here, I won't let anybody hurt you!" Cody said the last sentence in a heroic way.

"Hahaha. I guess you're my hero. But thanks for saving my butt back there." Bailey said with a genuine smile.

"But I'm serious! I'll always protect you. What are best friends for right?" Cody said.

"Yeah. And I'll be here for you too." Bailey said.


	3. Daddy's Calls

Bailey: Cody! I'm so happy today.

Cody: And why is that?

Bailey: Daddy called and said he can make it home during Christmas.

Cody: Good for you. My daddy called last night too.

Bailey: And what did he say?  
>Cody: He couldn't make it during Christmas because he had an unexpected addition to their tour.<p>

Bailey: Aww. I feel sad for you Cody.

Cody: Don't be. He promised he'll make it on our track and field meet.

Bailey: Really? That is good news.

Cody: Yeah. I'll practice so hard. My daddy will finally be proud of me.

Bailey: Good luck to us then.

Cody: We will win this year.

Bailey: Yeah. And do you and your mom want to join us during Christmas? It must be sad to celebrate with only the two of.

Cody: I'd love to but I couldn-

Bailey: Nonsense! I'll ask momma right away!

Bailey yelled since Mrs. Pickett is in the kitchen.

Bailey: Momma, can Cody and her mom join us for Christmas eve?

Mrs. Pickett: That's great dear as long as they want to, they're welcome.

Bailey: You heard that Cody. Don't forget to ask you mommy later then tell me what she thinks.

Cody's house that night.

Cody: Mommy Bailey and her mom asked us if we wanted to join them for Christmas eve.

Carey: That's great honey. But I can't, I have to work on Christmas eve. But you should join them. I don't want to leave you here alone Christmas eve.

Cody: Okay mommy. I'll tell Bailey tomorrow.

Cody wasn't surprise that his mommy will work on Christmas eve. At least this year he had Bailey to be there with him. Almost every year before that he spent Christmas eve alone.

Bailey's house

The doorbell rang.

Mrs. Pickett: Can you get that Bailey?

Bailey: Sure ma. Oh Cody so what did your mom say?  
>Cody: She said it was great. But she can't come. She have work that day.<p>

Bailey: Oh. Don't worry Cody we're going to have so much fun on Christmas eve. We're here for you.

Cody: Thank bails. I'm actually looking forward for Christmas this year.

Bailey: That's great. Come 'on Cody let's go to my room. I have some new toy for us to play with!

Cody: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go.


	4. Christmas time is here!

As usual Cody and Bailey walked to school together. Cody saw Bailey was shivering.

"Bailey why don't you have a scarf on? It's really cold you know" Cody said with a worried look in her eyes.

"Cody I know but my scarf was lost. I didn't realize it till now." Bailey said while trying to keep his head low to have warmth in his neck.

Cody took her own scarf and wrapped half of it on Bailey's neck and half on his own. While he was doing that Bailey noticed something.

"Cody why are you wearing only one mitten?"

"Well the other one got lost in the laundry."

Bailey held his hand while they were walking to keep'em warm.

"Come on Cody! Walk a little faster were gonna be late!"

They now ran together to school as fast as they can.

"Whoo! That was tiring but we made it in time!" Cody said.

After school Bailey had to bid Cody an early goodbye since her mother was hurrying to get to the mall.

"Now I have presents for everyone but I wonder what I would give Cody" Bailey thought.

She saw something in one store and thought that would be the perfect gift.

As Cody walked home he walked by a store. He was looking for a gift for Bailey and her mother.

Cody had saved up a lot of money since he really doesn't spend a lot. He got it wrapped and went on to buy cards.

He also wanted to give them something that came from his heart.

December 24

Carey dropped Cody off at Bailey's house.

"Bye mom see you later! Love you." Cody starting to get tears in his eyes.

"Aww Cody. Come here." Carey said

Cody obediently came at her side. Carey hugged her

"Cody you know I love you too. I'd really like to spend Christmas with you. But I can't, I have to work to be able to give you your needs." Carey said with a soothing voice.

"I know mom. I understand that." Looking up at her mother

"Good. Now be a happy little man and enjoy Christmas eve. You have to be happy even without me." Carey kissed Cody's head while holding him.

"Bye Mom! Merry Christmas" Cody finally letting go of his mother's hug.

"Merry Christmas!" Carey started to drive off.

Cody waved to her until he can't see the car anymore.

Cody knocked on the Pickette's door. Bailey answered the door.

"Hey Cody! Merry Christmas!" Bailey cheerfully said.

"Merry Christmas!" Cody said with a smile on his face.

"Ma and Pa Cody is here!" Bailey said.

"Hey Cody! Merry Christmas!" Mrs. Pickette said while hugging him.

"Oh my! You are one scrawny little kid. We need to feed you a lot this evenin'. Mr. Pickette said.

"Pa don't talk to him like that. You're scaring him. Cody, his only kidding." Bailey said.

"It's okay Bailey. I am scrawny. Hahaha." Cody laughed.

"Cody come help us. We are getting ready some food. We are going to the lake to skate." Bailey said cheerfully.

"Wow your extra cheerful today. I'll go help you guys. Ah! I almost forgot I made pies earlier this morning. I brought them with me." He was getting it from his bag.

"You cook?" Mrs. Pickette said with shocked facial expression.

"And a great cook if I may add. He always cook his own lunch! And they're really delicious!" Bailey said.

"Well my mother didn't really have time to cook and even if she did she's not really good at it so I learned when I was six." Cody said shyly.

"That's really amazing Cody." Mrs. Pickette said.

"Come on everyone let's get to that lake" Mr. Pickette said.

**Thanks for the one's who appreciate my work. It really makes me happy please keep reviewing. If you have any comment, suggestions, violent reaction don't hesitate to click the review button. **


	5. Christmas Eve! :

"Wow Cody! You're really good at this." Bailey said while watching Cody slide gracefully in the ice.

"Well this is the only athletic thing I do good. But even at this Zack is better than me." Cody said still gliding through the ice.

"You always talk about Zack but I never met him." Bailey was curious.

"Well when mom and dad broke up my dad took Zack with him. And I lived with my mom." Cody said with a frown.

"Cody I'm sorry to hear that I didn't mean to. I was just curious of what-" Bailey was interrupted by Cody.

"It's fine Bailey none of it was your fault. Come into the ice! Let's play!"

"I can't really skate without falling down." Bailey said shyly.

"It's fine. Come on I'll teach you." Sliding to Bailey's direction.

"Thanks!"

"Tie your skates tightly so that your ankles won't be wobbly." Cody tied it for Bailey.

A few moments later...

"Wow Cody your a great teacher. This is really easy now." Bailey said.

"Thanks. Come on I'll race ya to that park bench!" Cody said getting a head start.

"Oh your on Martin!" skating as fast as she can.

Somewhere in the middle of the lake Bailey fell.

"Oh Bailey you are so gonna-" Cody turned around and saw Bailey was on her butt.

"Bailey are you alright?" Cody said with worrying eyes.

"Yeah I'm alright no broken bones. My butt just hurts that's all." Bailey said jokingly.

"Come let's rest for a while."

"I'll call ma and pa so that we can eat already."

They ate everything on the picnic basket.

"Whoo wee! I'm stuffed." Mr. Pickette said.

"Well did you kids have fun?" Mrs. pickette said.

Eveyone nodded.

"You have a few hours left before we head home. We're going caroling later." Mr. Pickette said.

And that they did. They went around the neighborhood and sang different christmas song.

From silent night to deck the halls.

The kids received a lot of treats.

When it was 30 minutes pass six Mr and Mrs. Pickette decided it's time to head home.

Around 9 o'clock the food was ready.

Everyone gathered around the table.

"As a tradition -" Mrs. Pickette got interrupted by a door bell.

"I'll go get it." Mr. Pickette said.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, Can I still accept your invitation and join you for christmas?" Carey said.

"Well you just about time! Come on in" Mr. Pickette said.

As Cody saw Carey, he ran toward her mommy and hugged her.

"Mom! You came!" Cody said happily.

"Well, I told you I'd love to be with you this day. My show got cancelled somehow no one showed up." Carey said.

"I'm just happy your here." Cody said.

"Come on let's continue this over dinner." Mr. Pickette said.

They all went over at the dinner table.

"So as I was saying as tradition like thanksgiving we will all say what were thankful for before dinner." Mrs. Pickette said.

"I'll start. I'm thankful for everything god has given us. These wonderful children, they can be a handful sometimes but I love them. And I'm thankful that Clyde can make it this christmas here. Christmas wouldn't be the same without you." Mrs. Pickette said.

"I'm thankful for my loving wife and kids that gives me strength and courage to face each trials that come my way. And that I know they're always there for me." Mrs. Pickette said.

(I don't know each of Bailey's sister so I'm just gonna skip them.)

"Like all of you I'm thankful for having you as my family. I thank god for every blessing he gives us. I'm thankful that I have my bestfriend Cody, like you guys he's always there for me too. I love you guys" Bailey said.

"I am thankful that my mom is here today. She has always been the whose there for me. I'm thankful for this evening. I'm able to experience the greatest Christmas eve ever!" Cody said.

"First of all I would like to thank the Pickette family for inviting us today. Thank you for taking care of my son. And I'm thankful I have a wonderful son like you Cody." Carey said.

"Now our thanks has been said, Let's eat!" Mr. Pickette said.

At midnight it was time for the gifts.

"Bailey here's my gift to you. It's nothing compared to this gift you've given me." Cody said.

"What gift? I haven't given you anything yet." Bailey said while taking Cody's gift.

"You've given me this wonderful christmas."

"Well then. Your welcome."

Bailey opened Cody's gift. It was a pink scarf that has her name on it and hearts all over.

"Wow Cody this is just what I needed. I love it!" Bailey said while hugging Cody.

"Your welcome." Cody said letting go of the hug.

"Well now it's your turn to open my gift." Bailey said.

Cody opened it tearing through the green wrapper. It looked exactly like the mitten that Cody lost. Only there are two of it.

"And just what I needed too. But what am I gonna do with the extra one?" Cody said teasing Bailey.

"You don't like it?" Bailey said with a sad face on.

"No I love it. I was only teasing you. Thank you so much" Cody said with a grin on his face.

Cody then gave his mother her gift.

"Mom here's my gift to you" Cody said.

It was a heart shaped locket with Cody and Carey's picture inside of it.

"Aww. Cody how could you afford this? I love it!" Carey said with tears in her eyes.

"I got a lot of savings mom."

"Thank you so much honey. But I'm sorry I didn't get you anything. I didn't come prepared. All I have are these hug coupons." Carey said.

"It's okay mom as long as your always there for me. Mind if I use one coupon now?" Cody said.

"Aww. Honey come here." Carey hugged Cody.

Cody felt the security of her mom's hug. Like there was nothing that can hurt him as long as she is there. There was something about the warmth from his mother's hug that made him forget about all the worry he has. Right now, no matter what his worries are he knows he would face it.

"My little man is growing up." Carey said.

"But I'll always be your little man, mom."

**I'm kinda upset because I accidentally deleted this story I just uploaded it again. I lost your reviews. But I saved them on my e-mail. I really do appreciate them. Sorry for the late post. But to make it up I tried to make it longer. I'm thankful for my readers.**

**Who has watched the graduation episode? Epic right? It was the best episode of SLOD. It made me laugh and cry at the same time. For those who haven't watch it you guys got to. They will live in our hearts forever.**

**And BTW if anyone would be interested in following me on twitter. Hazelyn08**

**Love you guys.  
><strong>


	6. Someone's in love?

It was their first day of highschool

Cody and Bailey always walked to school together since their house was only a block away.

Cody: Bailey this is my brother Zack, Zack this is Bailey.

"Nice to meet you." Bailey said offering her hand

Nice to meet you too. Wow broseph! Never thought you could get yourself a girlfriend and she is smokin' hot." Zack took her hand and patted his brother on his shoulder.

Bailey blushed

"Zack she is not my girlfriend! She is my best friend. Bailey sorry about that." Cody said

"That's okay. So he is going to our school now?" Bailey said.

"Unfortunately. Yeah. Our mom and dad got back together. So we all will be living here in Boston now." Cody said

"I thought you two were identical twins. You don't look so identical to me." Bailey said examining the two brothers

"It's weird. I got all the pretty and this here got the ugly." Zack said with a smug look on his face

"Hey!" Cody said offended by that.

"Haha. No seriously." Bailey said while laughing at how different they can be.

"Well, when we were kids you can't even tell us apart but now it seems that we grew differently." Cody said

"Aww. Is that so?" Bailey said while nodding

The bell rang. Since Zack had different schedule from Bailey and Cody they had parted ways.

"See you guys later!" Zack said waving his hands.

"Can you believe him? He thought we were together. Ridiculous. Haha." Cody said laughing a little

"Yeah ridiculous." Bailey said with a smile.

Zack's first period.

"Class I would like to introduce to you our new student Mr. Zack Martin." Ms. T said

"Hey ladies! who'd like to go out later?" Zack said while winking a them.

Girls start to giggle.

"Take your sit Zack! You can take that sit over there next to Maya." Ms. T said certainly not pleased with what Zack.

Ms. T starts to discuss. Zack wasn't really listening. He was busy hitting on Maya.

"Hey babe! Are you free tonight?" Zack said.

"Wait. Let me think. No!" Maya said with a irritated look.

"What's with the hate?" Zack said

"Just leave me alone!" Maya said a little loudly.

"Maya is there something you'd like to share with the whole class?" Ms.T said

"It's nothing Miss T." Maya said looking down.

When Miss T looked away, Maya then glares at Zack. Zack looks at her apologetically.

The class continued but Zack didn't bother to listen. He was too busy thinking of Maya. There was something about this girl. She is different from the girls he has dated. She was different, good different.

During free period,

"Please please! For me?" Cody said with the his best puppy dog eyes.

"No. We're not even that close. why don't you ask her your self?" Bailey said trying not to look in Cody's eyes.

"I just can't do it. We're bestfriends aren't we?" Cody said still having that look on his face.

"You just had to pull that card. Fine I'll do it!" Bailey said.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Cody said hugging Bailey.

"Your welcome. Now will youlet me down?" Bailey said.

"Oh! Sorry about that. I'm just so happy your going to ask her out for me." Cody said.

"But you owe me for this one!" Bailey said.

**Great! (sarcastically) I just lost my readers. That was very stupid of me. Anyway I'll just keep on writing. Still have a lot of the story left. I already got it planned out in my head. But I still haven't written it yet.**

**ThaisWP for some reason I can't reply to you. Anyway, you don't need to rewrite. Like I said I appreciate every review I receive so I don't delete them from my E-mail. Thank you so much for the thought of doing that!  
><strong>


	7. Her worries

That night Bailey thought about asking Barbara for Cody. She actually doesn't like Barbara. She thought that Barbara doesn't deserve Cody. He was better off without her. It really bothered her. Out of all the girls in the school why her? It was true that Barbara and her wasn't close but she knew how she was. She was a nice girl and all up until she doesn't get the highest grade in class. She knew Cody was better than Barbara in academics. It might be something that they won't agree on. She thought about all that. Until she finally drift asleep.

All that thoughts were proven wrong by her dream. He didn't like Barbara because she was afraid of losing Cody. In her dream, she saw Cody and Barbara hand in hand. She was trying to catch up with them, trying to call out to him. But he never seemed to hear her. He kept on talking and laughing with Barbara. That's when she woke up. It was three in the morning, all sweaty and scared.

"Bailey, that was just a dream. Cody will never do that to you. You both promised you will be there for each other. He won't leave you. You need to help him with Barbara. That'll make him happy." Bailey said to herself.

The next day…

"Hey Barbara! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Bailey said.

"Yeah. What's up Bailey?" Barbara said, a little curious.

"So what do you think of Cody?" Bailey asked.

"He's okay I guess. Why are you two having a problem?" Barbara asked.

"No. We're not. Do you want to go out with him?" Bailey finally said.

"Oh. No. I can't steal your boyfriend from you. I would never do that." Barbara said. Although she wasn't thinking exactly that. She really have a crush on him ever since she met him.

"What? We are not going out together. I mean we do go out but we're just friends. So what do you think?" Bailey said blushing a little.

"Oh if that's the case then yes I'd love to." Barbara said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks! He'll pick you up at six." Bailey said forcing a smile on her face.

"So? How did it go?" Cody asked anxiously.

"It went great." Bailey said forcing a cheerful voice.

"What did she say? Did she say yes?" Cody asked again.

"Yes. She said she'd love to."Bailey said.

"Really? Aww.. Thank you so much. If you ever need anything just tell me." Cody hugged her tightly.

The only thing that came to her mind was her dream last night. "I need you Cody. I need you to stay like this. For everything to stay like this. I don't want you to leave me." Bailey thought. She knew that high school is always a turning point for best friends. She'd seen a lot of friendship ruined in all the high school drama. And she didn't want them to end up like that.


	8. His worries

Meanwhile on the other part of the school someone is really bothered too. You've guessed it. It's Zack. He really is having trouble with figuring out Maya. He was Zack! How was she suppose to be unaffected by his charm? He can get any girl he likes with just one look at them. They fall for him in an instant. Yet, it was different with Maya. She completely ignores him, but this is what makes him wanna get her. He wants to impress her but he doesn't know what to do. He can't just try cheesy pickup lines on her. She was too good for those. He wants her to like him. He just wasn't sure how. So what did he so? He went to the only girl he knows in this place, Bailey.

After class, he went to find Bailey. He's sure that she will be able to help him with his problem.

"Hey Bailey! I need to ask you a favor." Zack asked.

"What is it?" Bailey said.

"It's about this girl in my class." Zack said while looking at the floor.

"First, Cody. Now, You. Do I look like cupid to you guys?" Bailey asked while laughing a little bit.

"Come 'on. Please." Zack said.

"Fine. So what do you need?" Bailey said.

"I need advice on how to impress a girl." Zack said.

"Seriously? From what Cody had told me before you were quite a womanizer." Bailey said a little bit suspicious.

"Yeah. I was. But this girl is different. She's not like any other girl I've dated. She makes me want to do something special. I want to make her like me." Zack said blushing a little.

"Aww. I think you really like this girl. You like her so much that you're willing to stop your womanizing days." Bailey said.

"Maybe. But don't ever tell Cody about this. So? Will you help me?" Zack said.

"This is the only piece of advice I can give you. Every girl is different. It's better if you get to know her first. You know start as friends. This will make you see what makes her happy. What are the things she likes." Bailey said.

"So, if I do this friends thing, when will I get to kiss her?" Zack asked.

"Probably after six months or more." Bailey said.

"I don't know if I can wait that long. I just like her too much. I don't know if I can be with her without trying anything." Zack said.

"It's going to be fine. Just think that what you'll do is for the better." Bailey said.

"But won't I get stuck on the friend zone if I do this? I heard once you get in there is no getting out." Zack said.

"That won't happen." Bailey said. Although that got her thinking. Is she herself stuck on the friend zone? Is she finally falling for her best friend? She, Bailey Pickette, was falling for Cody Martin. No, that can't be. I'm just a little confused lately, that's all.

"Hey Bailey! Are you okay?" Zack asked while snapping his fingers at her.

"Huh? what? Yeah. I'm okay." Bailey said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"If you say so. I gotta go now. My mom is probably looking for me. Thank you so much for the advice" Zack said

The next morning...

"Hey Maya!" Zack said.

"What do you want Zack?" Maya said, a little bit annoyed with him.

"I want us to be friends. I know we didn't actually have a good start. I didn't exactly leave a good impression on you. But can we start over?"

"Is this a trick?" Maya asked now with a little confusion in her voice.

"No. No tricks! So what do you say?" Zack said with a smile in his face.

"Fine" Maya said. Finally letting him have a chance to be on her good side.

"Thanks. By the way, I am Zack Martin. But you can call me... Zack." He was about to say anytime. But controlled himself. He offered his hand.

"I'm Maya. Maya Bennet." Maya said while taking his hand and shaking it.

"It's nice meeting you. Shall we head off to class?" Zack said.

"Yes. We shall. Or we're going to be late. Come 'on." Maya said, taking off to their class.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Zack headed off as well.

**I actually changed my mind about not updating the story anymore. I found it a little hard to let people down. I really hate disappointing people. So here I am again, continuing this story. Although I must warn you this doesn't have a really happy ending.**

**Thanks for that person who reviewed. Although I don't exactly know who you are. I'm thankful you appreciated it.**


End file.
